


Narrative Nifflers

by Maurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabbles, Fluff, Humour, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurey/pseuds/Maurey
Summary: A collection of Narrative Nifflers (or Plot Bunnies, if you will), crossposted from our Tomarrymort Tumblr. All of these are welcome to be used as prompts, just let us know! We'd love to see what you come up with!





	1. His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us [@Tomarrymort!](https://tomarrymort.tumblr.com)

Harry has a fascination with Professor Riddle’s hands. Whenever he gesticulates while lecturing, he can’t help but stare, examine them — somehow, they’re just as beautiful, just as aesthetically pleasing as the rest of him. His long, almost delicately elegant fingers, and their effortless, elegant movement… He wonders if Professor Riddle has ever played an instrument, or if his elegant gestures are a result of dueling for so many years. Or, perhaps, it’s just an inborn trait.  
  
Over the years, Harry has noticed that the faint moles that decorate one of his hands and trail down to his wrist can be connected into a constellation, and briefly wonders if the man himself has ever noticed. One day, when Professor Riddle was covering material Harry knows particularly well, he got carried away with his usual admiration. He startles to realise that the lecture hall is nearly empty, and Professor Riddle has approached him, questioning as to whether he needed clarification on anything. Dazed and caught out of his element, Harry blurts, “You have really beautiful hands.”  
  
Tom, bemused, but oddly charmed and chuffed by the sweet, almost strangely-innocent statement, thanks him with a smile before shooing him off to his next class.


	2. The Therapist's Diary

Harry had returned to help his soulmate — he truly had, and he had suffered through the blandness and abuse of the Dursleys with few Unforgiveables to mellow the ride. It wouldn’t do to arouse suspicion much too early, after all.  The years after his defeat of  ‘tall, pale, and scaled’ had been rather difficult on him, both physically and mentally. He ached, almost constantly, for lack of a better term, and he tried and failed to fill that void before coming to the decision to propel himself back through time. Yes, Harry had returned to 1981 to save the soul and sanity of one Voldemort, nèe Tom Marvolo Riddle, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get him back for all the trouble and unpleasantness he’d had to go through because of the bloody twat.

Nearly eleven years had passed since his return, and he was finally able to get his hands on the diary, the very same that had caused so many troubles his first ‘go’ around. He smirked, a malicious, out-of-place thing on his otherwise innocent and open 12-year-old face, as he ran a carefully-manicured fingernail over the spine of the old Muggle diary. The Diadem, which he had retrieved in his first year, had already gone through its… atonement. It was an event that would never fail to put a smile on his face, and one he planned to tease his soon-to-be-restored soulmate with for years to come. Until then, however. Well, he had plans. Oh, he had plans, all right.

Tom was a sweet talker, one that knew just the things to say to make you melt, encourage you to spill your soul, so to speak. Harry knew first hand, more-so from this go around — he could, admittedly, never really resist a chance to talk to his soulmate, even if it was simply a fragment within an old journal. In any case, Tom’s tactic to get close to his potential victims, so he’s able to leech from them, made him the perfect therapist. In Hogwarts, there were plenty of people in need of a sympathetic ear and a soothing companion. One that wouldn’t divulge your secrets, albeit potentially lethal, and prone to releasing giant snakes on the general populace.

And so, Harry leaves Tom’s diary (after glamouring the covers, of course), in one of the four common rooms, for a month each. He’s sure to stick a note indicating that the tome is not to be kept by any one person for more than 3 or so days at a time, and charms it to that effect, just to be safe — Harry wants to frustrate and punish his intended a bit, after all, not make a mess for himself to clean up. There’s a near call, towards the end, where Tom starts to lose all illusion of dignity and tries to possess a small 11-year-old Slytherin, but Harry quickly puts an end to that, as well as the entire schtick. He admits to himself that he had allowed himself to get a bit too carried away, with how close poor Tom was to his wit’s end, and takes pity on the hysterical, near-suicidal fragment, sympathizing. After all, it was no surprise that he was starting to lose it, having to hear the wining of pre-teen after teen after pre-teen. He can’t imagine the horror — having to pretend to be a child around most people was bad enough.

Harry explains who he is to the Diary, what he has done, and why, apologizes, and explains what he plans for the future. Their future.

The Diary is understandably wary and bemused, rather irritated, as well, but he can’t help but melt under the gentle caresses of Harry’s magic. He can’t really deny their connection, either. For once in his life, Tom Marvolo Riddle allows himself to blindly trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Rebloggable post [here](https://tomarrymort.tumblr.com/post/170884149977/narrative-niffler-the-therapists-diary)


	3. Perfect Obsession

He was perfect. His seemingly untamable locks, resembling the dark of the night in their tone, stark in their contrast to his alabaster-pale skin. His eyes, so bright and lively, only comparable to the green of new grasses in spring. His manner, seemingly open and friendly, yet distant from those he doesn’t know or trust, the discrepancy of his dislike of casual touch…

Yes, Harry Potter was perfect — perfect in his beauty, in his seemingly-incompatible traits, in his imperfections. Tom wanted to keep him that way, preserve it, never let it change, whether in reality or simply in his own mind. Tom had been planning his first for so long, and now, it was finally going to happen… Simply the thought of the pale, almost flawless skin, like porcelain, becoming a beautiful, immortalized image in the vibrant tones of life, made a shiver tingle down his spine. 

He had been observing Harry for a long time, learning about his habits and nature, as well as his faults and strengths. He spent many hours documenting, writing everything down, memorizing everything he could learn — after all, what would his first be without the perfect trophy? With how meticulously he’d chosen Harry, waiting for the perfect person, with how long he had been planning the perfect act, it would lose meaning to not have the perfect memorandum, even with his memory.

It was finally time, after months of planning, though it felt both long, like an eternity, yet had gone past in the blink of an eye. What that would mean for either of them is anyone’s guess — their disappearance wasn’t even noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post rebloggable [here](https://tomarrymort.tumblr.com/post/172109229517/narrative-niffler-perfect-obsession).

**Author's Note:**

> Original Rebloggable post [here](https://tomarrymort.tumblr.com/post/170688267727/narrative-niffler-his-hands). Thanks for reading!


End file.
